1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and in particular relates to a computer system with an inner flow field modulating function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems comprise various chip modules for performing different operation functions. The chip modules provide different functions, and have different temperature variations when the computer system is operating. Conventionally, for dissipating the heat from the high-heat-generating chip modules, an air guiding lid is disposed at an inlet of the computer system to guide the air flow toward the high-heat-generating chip modules and to decrease the temperature thereof. However, with increased calculation requirements and the more complex layout of the computer system nowadays, the chip modules at different locations of the computer system may, respectively overheat at different time points, and the conventional air guiding lid may not satisfactorily dissipate heat according to requirements.